


Bucky Likes Tea

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Coffee, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mugs, Mutual Pining, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Clint sneaks up, quietly, oh so very silently, fixes Bucky's tea. He leaves a kiss on the rim of the mug, just in case.</p>
<p>Maybe tomorrow Clint will scrounge up the nerves to ask him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Likes Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! o/
> 
> Just a little intermezzo as I work on Forget Me Not Part 2. It started off [here](http://intermittently-ava.tumblr.com/post/133416759882/bucky-likes-tea), and then I added to it before I posted. Hope you enjoy :)

Clint loves his coffee, but Bucky really likes tea.

He's already amassed an impressive collection of tea mugs. They're just regular mugs, who's he kidding, but they are under strict no coffee rules. Clint snorts.

More than that, Bucky is really passionate about the things he adds to the tea, most of all the honey. There are jars upon jars, and Clint's tasted from all of them when he shouldn't have. He's pretty sure Bucky's letting it slide, though.

It's all nice and dandy with the tea and the way it makes Bucky smile, and the way it relaxes him, and Clint has to wipe a little drool from the corner of his mouth, because relaxed Bucky is so comfortable to talk to, it's the favorite part of Clint's day.

Only... Bucky always forgets to stir that honey in. It's just sitting there at the bottom and Clint has had tea with a lump of honey at the end once. Not that nice, no. Sweetness like that should be spread out evenly, just like Bucky's smile keeps all the way to next day when he's had a nicely stirred tea.

So Clint sneaks up, quietly, oh so very silently, fixes Bucky's tea. He leaves a kiss on the rim of the mug, just in case.

Maybe tomorrow Clint will scrounge up the nerves to ask him out.

~

Bucky pours honey in his tea, watches it settle at the bottom. He sits in the armchair by the window, as usual, lets his mug unattended on the table behind him.

Like clockwork, Clint is there exactly twenty eight seconds later, stirs it. He smiles.

Maybe tomorrow he will turn around, say 'thank you' and 'do you wanna go dancing' and 'I love talking to you.'

When he's halfway through his tea, Clint ambles back in, takes the seat opposite of his, leans back with an ankle resting on Bucky's chair near his thigh. It's the best part of the evening.

~

This is either the best or the worst idea of his life. Clint looks around, making sure no one is close by, just in case. Everyone's on a mission, it's just him and Bucky in the tower for the next few days. He carefully opens the kitchen cupboard marked 'Do not touch.' A smile pulls at his lips, because Bucky's done that in retaliation to Clint's snooping. Today, though, he's here to _add_ something to the collection.

He pushes the purple mug in, turns it around so that the writing on the side is visible.

' _Go out with me._ '

It's engraved in Clint's chicken scratch, and the edges of the words are a bit wobbly, but Clint had really wanted it to be his handwriting.

He closes the doors, takes a step back. He breathes in and out slowly, forces himself to walk away and not take the mug back.

Best or worst. Clint's insides twist with anticipation and worry, so he finds the most secluded place of the tower to wait.

~

Bucky knows his jaw is hanging open, but he's not imagining this. There _really_ is a purple mug on the shelf and it's _really_ saying what he's been wanting to say to Clint for a while now.

He snatches the mug, hugs it to his chest before he knows what he's doing, and doesn't stop the smile that settles on his face.

"Yes," he says to the empty room.

Nothing stirs.

"Yes, Clint, I'll go out with you," he tries again.

But Clint doesn't pop up from a corner like he's expecting.

Bucky waits a little longer, eventually starts to prepare his tea. Clint will come out on his own. So he does the usual routine, sits by the window.

The tea gets cold, and Bucky grows worried. Did Clint change his mind? He knows Clint well enough by now, so Bucky puts himself in his shoes, wonders what he'd feel after leaving such a question out in the open. Oh, he'd hide.

Bucky smiles at himself. Perhaps the same tactic is the best right now. JARVIS is extremely helpful in finding a place that opens early a few blocks over, and, the next morning, Bucky returns giddily with a red mug adorned with a blocky 'YES' in Bucky's own handwriting.

He makes coffee, fills the mug, then slips quietly into Clint's room. Clint is there, curled up under blankets, only the top of his head visible on the pillow. Bucky sets the mug on the nightstand, sneaks back out.

What if Clint's really changed his mind?

He shakes his head at his own thoughts, makes himself some tea instead. White, no sweeteners this time. He goes back to his favorite spot, but instead of taking the armchair, he curls on the floor between it and the large windows. Outside, the city is waking under the morning sunlight. It looks like it's going be a bright day.

Soft footsteps fall on the carpet, and then Clint is there, curls up facing Bucky, leans into the glass. He's holding the red mug between his fingers, watches Bucky silently for a while, blinking sleepily. When he finally opens his mouth, a small huff of laughter comes out instead of words, and Clint looks out the window, cheeks pink.

Yes. Perfect.

A smile settles on Bucky's lips along with the swirling of butterflies that travel from his middle, tightening his chest pleasantly. Clint watches him from the corner of his eye, and smiles right back.

Bucky sets his mug aside then, takes Clint's as well, and then he pulls at Clint. He comes easily, until he's resting sideways against Bucky's front, nestled between Bucky's bent legs. Bucky wraps his arms around him, squeezes, and Clint wiggles even closer, head resting on Bucky's shoulder.

He goes back to watching the city outside, enjoying Clint's warmth against him. But then Clint shifts, and fingers pull at Bucky's chin, turn his head around.

Clint tastes of coffee, his lips hot from chewing on them. It's the best part of the morning.

~

Bucky likes his tea, but he really likes Clint, and Clint loves his coffee.

Bucky likes his mornings, and his nights, and his afternoons, especially when Clint gives in and has tea instead.

And his heart still skips a beat at the sight of two mugs sitting on the dresser, one red, one purple, close together, early sunlight slanting over them.

It's going to be a bright day today.

~End~

 


End file.
